Everything Changes
by D.Knight Sevus
Summary: Being the Gym Leader of Saffron City creates a very monotonous existence, and Sabrina knows there must be something more... Based on the manga, rated T for...no reason, really. Just safety's sake.


**Author's Note: This is my first fic here on , though not the first I've written and published online. Also, I do not own Pokémon, affiliated characters or distinctive likenesses, et cetera. Enough of this, just enjoy the story.  
**

It had been far too long since anything had managed to capture her interest, too long since she had any worthwhile task. Three years ago she had commanded Kanto's legendary birds as a single entity during her time as a member of the Team Rocket Triad, but now the once proud criminal syndicate was a shell of its former self. Giovanni had disbanded the organization after the Elite Four incident, and had ordered her to return to her post as Saffron City's Gym Leader. Much to the disgust of the trainers of the Fighting Dojo next door, she might add. However, the petty concerns of the Dojo's sensei meant nothing in comparison to Giovanni's last command.

She had fulfilled her obligation faithfully for three years, but the challengers to her Gym had always been few. Those that did come often lost to her pupils long before ever reaching her, unprepared to face the Gym's signature Psychic-Type Pokémon. Without the thrill of battle to distract her, she felt a yearning for something beyond her current existence. The very thought disturbed her, as her emotions were never this far out of control. Something was wrong with her. Yet she couldn't help but to feel that there was a better use for her talents. During the battle with the Elite Four she had fought Lorelei alongside Blue, a Pokédex holder from Pallet Town. She had been forced to protect the younger girl in order to stay alive herself, but somehow she had felt as if she had a purpose. She had a reason to act, a reason to exist.

Something was very wrong with her, Sabrina decided, and she needed to act before it consumed her.

The next day, the students of Saffron City's Gym Leader woke to find their Gym Leader missing, and a short but neatly written note explaining that she was taking an unannounced, indeterminate leave of absence. She had left her Pokémon behind in case the Gym needed to be defended, save for an Abra she had been training.

Release from her duties as Gym Leader was wonderful, and Sabrina was startled to realize just how much she missed the freedom to do as she wanted. Not even as part of the Team Rocket Triad did she have so much latitude of where she could go, what she could do, when and where she could rest…for a moment, it overwhelmed her, before she gained control of her emotions again. She brushed away the tear that had formed with a flick of the finger too drained of emotion to be called contemptuous and then looked more objectively at her appalling lack of a plan. While she had carefully orchestrated her exit from Saffron City, her plan had not extended beyond her escape. When had she become so careless? Perhaps she was degenerating faster than she thought. She unfurled the map of Kanto that, thankfully, she had thought to take with her, and looked it over. A straight Gym challenge followed by an attempt to take the championship at Indigo Plateau wouldn't suit. Even with only an Abra, the Gym Leaders would prove to be no challenge at all, and she didn't want to face the so-called "good" Gym Leaders of Kanto just yet. At least it was possible, however, now that replacements for Koga and Giovanni had been found. She shook her head to clear it, trying to focus on the task at hand. No, there was nothing that remained for her in Kanto. Her best hope of finding something to hold her interest was in exploring a land far beyond her home. Aside from Kanto, there were five known regions: Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, the Orange Archipelago, and Orre. Johto was too close, and shared most of its Pokémon species with Kanto. That was unsuitable. Hoenn had more to offer, but consisted of a huge number of water routes. Without a Slowbro or a Golduck able to use the Surf ability, she had no way to cross them, and she didn't feel like raising a wild Psyduck. Hoenn was thus unsuitable, and by extention, the Orange Archipelago as well. Orre represented the other extreme, a desert with almost no wild Pokémon. Also unsuitable. That left Sinnoh, the northernmost discovered region. Its colder climate was no deterrent, in fact, she would welcome the change. And when she thought about it, she didn't really have a choice, she had already ruled out everywhere else. _Sinnoh it is, _she decided as she re-folded the map and made her way towards Vermillion City. From there, she could take a ferry to Sinnoh, and perhaps find what she was looking for. Whatever that was.

Aust shivered again, grateful for the warm fleece coat that kept the worst of the biting cold at bay. Even the Sneasel that walked beside him seemed chilled, almost unheard-of in Ice-Type Pokémon. "You okay, Robin?" he asked through teeth he barely managed to keep from chattering.

"Snea!" his companion replied, nodding her head.

"Well, at least we should be in Snowpoint soon, and we can warm up at the Pokémon Center there. But we're taking Wings when we go back."

"Sneaselsnea?" Robin replied, confused, and Aust was suddenly reminded that he had only caught the Sneasel a little while ago. There was no way she'd recognize the name of his Staraptor, or even that he owned one. It was a minor miracle that he had managed to catch her at all through the blizzard that had buffeted him and his Pokémon alike. His poor Blaziken, Torch, probably still had the chills from that battle, and he only hoped that the cold wasn't able to pervade the capsule system of his Poké Balls. He was suddenly brought back to reality by Robin throwing out a clawed arm to stop him, the points poking him even through his thick lined coat. He stopped suddenly, and realized he was about to walk into a tree. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when the terrain had changed to nearly forest-like conditions.

"Thanks," he said embarrassedly as he turned to continue along the path. As he did, he saw a sign, the post half-buried in snow. He ran over, or rather waded over, as he sank into a snowdrift, and read it aloud. "Snowpoint City Limits." He brushed away more of the snow covering the sign to reveal an arrow pointing east. He looked off in that direction, and saw a collection of buildings only fifty meters or so away. "See, I told you we'd be there soon," he told Robin with a slight grin.

Sabrina stepped onto the deck of the S.S. Tidal and inhaled deeply. The air was almost bitingly cold, but it was far better than that in the cabins below. This air at least was fresh. She was almost alone here, most of the passengers were still indoors, not wanting to venture out into the frigid open. She took advantage of the quiet to try to think, but was interrupted by something cold and wet falling onto her nose. She blinked and looked up in surprise, and another snowflake fell onto her cheek. "Snow? In midautumn?" she wondered aloud. Apparently Sinnoh's climate was much colder than she had thought. But as she watched snowflakes fall gently from the sky above her, she decided that it was no problem. No problem at all.

She reached for her belt and tapped the button of the Pokéball on it, letting out the Abra within. Asleep as usual, the Psi Pokémon did nothing until a snowflake landed on top of its head, and it jumped at the sudden shock of the cold object. Now wide-awake with wonder, the humanoid creature looked at the small white objects falling from the sky with curiosity. _This is snow, _his trainer's thoughts echoed in his mind. _It's like rain, only it's frozen into tiny crystals that make up snowflakes._

_Why?_ Abra thought back. _I have never seen this 'snow' before._

_The air in Saffron City and even Route 24 is much warmer than the air here for most of the year. Because it rarely gets cold enough for snow to fall, it's no surprise you've never seen it._

_I am not sure I like snow, _Abra observed. _Though I am not sure I dislike it either. Is this why you let me out?_

"Yes," Sabrina replied verbally, startling her Pokémon again. Normally she communicated with him strictly through telepathy. "Study it, we'll be doing a good deal of traveling through it."

_Then I'd better decide I like it._

"That would be beneficial."

**A/N Part 2: At the end of each chapter, I'll go ahead and add the trainers' Pokémon until the list gets too bulky. As promised...  
**

Sabrina:  
Abra (M) LV37, moves unknown.

Aust  
Sneasel (F) "Robin" LV34, moves unknown.  
Staraptor (M) "Wings" LV38, moves unknown. In storage.

**Please review as you see fit, I'd like some feedback on this.**


End file.
